An Unwanted Journey
by Scififan33
Summary: Bilbo didn't want an adventure anymore, not since he'd lost his parents and had to take up the family business too young. But then he meets the Dwarves of Erebor and can't ignore their plight.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own the Hobbit._

_Not sure on pairings yet or if there will be any at all._

**Chapter 1**

Bilbo Baggins was a very normal hobbit as far as he was concerned. Sure he liked walking a bit more than his neighbours, he even travelled as far as Bree when he wanted something out of the normal to give as a gift but even so he was a normal gentle hobbit. So Gandalf's strange visit had left him a little unsettled. An adventure, once he would have jumped at the chance but that was years ago, before…..before everything changed. It was dangerous enough going to Bree with all the Big Folk there, a lot of unsavoury sorts lingered in the town but he had learnt to take care of himself and he was known in Bree so he was fairly safe. But to travel even further? His mother had, he remembered her stories fondly. Had she lived she would have taken him with her once he was of age but they had never gotten the chance to go. Maybe she would want him to take this chance but he couldn't, he had too many responsibilities now to just up and leave even if he wanted to. And he didn't…did he?

Bilbo shook of such thoughts and went through his mail before putting a nice rich blue velvet coat on and picked up his basket to head to market. He needed a few things and he had the urge to fry some fish for dinner. He walked through the market slowly, picking up what he needed and then hesitated. He had not seen Gandalf in over twenty years but he remembered his mother's stories, he may have turned the Wizard down but that did not mean he wouldn't show up. So he went back to shopping, this time making sure he had enough for two. He didn't want to be a bad host if he did show up after all.

Bilbo spent the day puttering around in his garden and answering business correspondence. His father may not have been an adventurer like his wife but he had a good head for business and when they had died that business passed to Bilbo as their sole child. It wasn't hard work or anything but it could get quite involved, especially since he had branched out into Bree.

As night began to fall he set all that aside and began to cook. He never knew exactly how much the big people ate so he made enough for two hobbits and a little extra. There was soup and fresh bread to start and then beautifully seasoned fish with sautéed vegetables as well as some small meat pies with roasted potatoes and pumpkin. Dessert was a fresh blueberry crumble with cream and some scones, still fresh from earlier in the day. Once that was all either done or merrily cooking in the oven he quickly went to dress for company and sure enough just as he was buttoning his waist coat there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" He called, quickly ducking into the kitchen to put the kettle over the heat. He pulled open his door only to stare in surprise.

"Dwalin, at your service." The tall, partially bald dwarf said and manners had Bilbo giving a small bow.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours Master Dwarf." He stepped back to allow entrance while mentally berating meddling wizards. "If you'll just hang your coat up and place your pack by the wall please, supper is in the kitchen. I...well I don't mean to be rude but Gandalf did send you?'

"Aye."

"Of course he did." Bilbo muttered, shaking his head. "Am I to expect any more guests this evening?" He asked as Dwalin sat, moving to serve.

"You don't know?"

"All I know is Gandalf showed up this morning, for the first time in over twenty years, asking for someone to share in an adventure. I told him no but I heard enough stories as a Fauntling to know that he doesn't always listen so I assumed he may show up tonight and cooked for two." Bilbo answered as he placed a bowl of soup before the dwarf along with a good serving of nice warm bread and butter.

Dwalin was shocked. Cooked for two and now he would have thirteen dwarves and a wizard to feed. Why had Gandalf not told him? Or better yet send them word that their burglar had said no. "Including yourself and the wizard there will be fifteen of us tonight Master Baggins."

"Oh my." Bilbo was horrified, so many! But he drew himself up, was he or was he not Master of Bag End? "Very well. Once you have finished your soup there is a bathroom at the end of the hall that you may use to clean up, the bath has a steady supply of hot water if you wish to bath fully. I need to get cooking." With that he vanished into his pantry to gather supplies. Hungry dwarves who had been on the road for several weeks at least probably meant he could get away with simple yet filling food.

Dwalin gazed after him in surprise, he had expected the smaller male to insist he leave after hearing that. Instead he offered a bath and simply stated he needed to cook. A hot bath, when was the last time he had enjoyed such a luxury? He quickly finished his food and went to grab his pack, if he was getting the chance to bath then he was not putting his travel filthy clothes back on. He found the bathroom easily enough and was impressed. The tub was large enough to easily accommodate him and sure enough there was a tap marked with a rune for hot. He soon had the tub filled and sank down to soak before washing his hair and beard, they desperately needed re-braiding anyway. By the time he made his way back to the kitchen all he could do was stop and stare in awe at the dishes of steaming food.

"Ah, good. Give me a hand with the table please? We'll need to add it to the one in the main dining room to seat everyone." Bilbo told him so Dwalin moved to take the end and between them they soon had it settled and enough chairs placed around for everyone. "Well while we wait for your companions could you tell me what brings so many dwarves to the Shire? Every few years one or two of your people may pass through or even stop to trade but never such a large group."

Dwalin took a deep breath, wishing his brother had arrived first since he was better with words. "Do you know anything of Erebor?"

Bilbo frowned in thought. "The Lonely Mountain? It was destroyed by a dragon or something. It took years for rumour to reach here and who knows how accurate it was, it was about one hundred and seventy years before I was even born."

"Aye, Smaug the Terrible attacked the mountain and claimed it for himself. Many of our people died that day and the rest of us fled into exile. Eventually we settled in Ered Luin." That got a nod as it was the closest Dwarven settlement to the Shire, it was from there that traders sometimes came. "There has been no sign of the beast no for sixty years and the portents are good."

Bilbo stared in shock. "You're going to Erebor?"

"We will take our home back." Dwalin stated even as a knock sounded on the door.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_So I've been looking for good Hobbit fics and have to ask, what is with this obsession over dropping made up people into Middle Earth and all the OC's with major rolls? What is wrong with sticking with the characters provided? Makes it very annoying to try and find a good fic to read._

_I have read two great one-part stories that follow each other where Legolas is only half elven Thranduil was raped by orcs and then gave birth to Legolas who looks like an elf but does not feel pain and likes meat a bit more than his fellows. Are there any more like this out there? Maybe I will make Legolas only half elven in this…._

**Chapter 2**

Bilbo opened the door to find another dwarf, this one was shorter than Dwalin with white hair and wearing faded red velvet. "Balin at your service."

"Bilbo Baggins at yours. Please come in and leave your pack here. I'm afraid I don't have enough guestrooms for all those Master Dwalin said will be coming so you will have to all decide who sleeps where. If you'll come through here please." Bilbo led him into the sitting room and bit back a smile as he found Dwalin inspecting his cooking jar with his hand.

"Evening brother."

Dwalin yanked his hand out and turned to see them, grinning widely at the shorter dwarf. "By my beard, you're shorter and wider since I last saw you."

"Wider, not shorter and sharp enough for the both of us." They moved to grip each other's shoulders and then Bilbo winced as they slammed their foreheads together, surely that hurt? He turned and left the two to catch up while he went to turn down the guest beds and set out towels in the bathroom so that they could bathe. "You're cleaner than expected." Balin teased and Dwalin nodded.

"Thanks to our host. Balin….he did not know we were coming. He was expecting only the wizard for supper. He knew nothing of our quest."

Balin's eyes widened in shock. Gandalf had assured them he would find them a burglar, was the hobbit even one if he had not known? "Thorin won't like that."

"I don't like that." Dwalin stated. "Despite that he welcomed me, fed me and even let me have a hot bath while he prepared enough food for the company. He is…not what I expected from what I saw as I passed through the Shire. Most hobbits seem afraid but he was not."

"Do you think he will come brother?"

"I do not know. Rumours of the worm reached even here many years ago." Another knock sounded and they paused but then saw their host pass in the hall, heading for the door.

Bilbo opened the door and found two dwarves this time. Despite the differences in their colouring it was obvious they were siblings. They were far younger than Dwalin and Balin, he would guess barely of age for the younger. He knew dwarves came of age much older than hobbits which meant they were both probably older than him but they looked and acted much younger as they bowed with silly grins on their faces. "Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service." They finished in unison and he couldn't help smiling even as he bowed.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours. Please come inside." He stepped back to let them past.

"Nice place, do it yourself?"

"No, my father did as a wedding present for my mother. Please don't do that, that's my mother's Glory Box." He called as he spotted Kili starting to wipe his boots off. He caught the armful of weapons from Fili and sighed. He moved and placed them in the empty chest he had moved into the hall for weapons. "Hang your cloaks on a peg and then go on through, you're not the first here."

"Mister Dwalin!" Kili grinned and Dwalin slapped him on the shoulder.

"You boys made good time, any trouble?"

"Not a thing." Fili answered before greeting Balin who smiled indulgently at the brothers.

"Help yourself to snacks until the rest arrive. Tea, coffee, ale or wine anyone?" Bilbo asked as he popped his head around the corner.

"Tea please." Balin answered.

"Beer." Dwalin called.

"Ale!" Came two replies in unison so Bilbo scurried off to get their drinks. He served them and then went to clean the mud out of the hall until another knock came.

"One second!" He called as he put the mop away and then opened the door only for a pile of dwarves to land on the floor, Gandalf standing behind them. "I have a bone to pick with you wizard!" Bilbo snapped even as the others came into the hall to see what the noise was.

"My dear Bilbo."

"Don't 'my dear Bilbo' me Gandalf. How about some warning before sending thirteen dwarves my way? You're lucky I only restocked my pantry yesterday or I wouldn't have anywhere near enough food!" He ranted, arms crossed over his chest. The dwarves on the floor had scrambled up and all were staring at Gandalf in shock, he hadn't warned their burglar they were coming?

"Aye, my arrival was quite the shock to Master Baggins." Dwalin told the rest. "I do not appreciate that Gandalf."

"Yes, well…"

"OH just get in here. Weapons in the trunk, cloaks on the pegs and packs in the hall. You can sort out who sleeps where later, I'm afraid you will have to double up as I don't have enough guestrooms. Gandalf I'm sure you remember where the man sized room is so that's yours. Now everyone into the dining room for supper." Bilbo ordered, going to make sure he had enough beer and ale out for those who wanted it. He also put anther kettle on for tea and coffee. It had been nice of Mister Dwalin to stand up for him with Gandalf, he hadn't had that since his parents died. He was finding he liked the motley group so far and that was bad, they were going off to face a dragon after all. Odds were he would never see them again even if they did succeed since Erebor was so far away. He did a quick head count and frowned, according to the number Dwalin had cited one dwarf was still missing. They were all laughing and talking as they ate the food he had prepared and he watched them closely, especially the younger ones of which there now appeared to be three. They were far too skinny for his liking. He needed to feed them up before they left. One couldn't face a dragon half-starved after all. Bilbo moved closer to Dwalin and leant in. "Excuse me Mister Dwalin but you said there would be thirteen dwarves, I count only twelve. Is someone missing?"

"Yes, where is Thorin?" Gandalf asked as he sipped at some wine.

"He travelled north to a meeting of our kin, he should be here soon." Dwalin answered so Bilbo quickly gathered a full plate of food and put it aside in case everything had been eaten by the time this Thorin arrived. He hesitated and then filled another plate, retreating to the kitchen to eat. He would feed them and give them a place to sleep but he was not a part of their group, he would not be going with them, so he felt like he should keep his distance in case they wished to speak about the journey. But listening to the merry group hurt, he could remember when such sounds were common in his smial, so many years ago. He missed it so much. He wished he could go with them if only to be part of such a happy gathering but he couldn't. He was the Baggins of Bag End, grandson of the Thain, he belonged here.

"Excuse me Mister Baggins, but what do I do with my plate?" Bilbo looked up to find the other young dwarf hovering in the doorway and managed a small smile for him. "Are you alright?"

"Just remembering Mister…?"

"Oh, Ori, at your service Mister Baggins."

"Bilbo is fine Mister Ori, just leave your plate beside the sink, I'll see to it. If you'd like the bathroom is at the end of the hall, plenty of hot water and a large tub." He offered and smiled as Ori's eyes lit up in delight.

"Thank you Mis…Bilbo." Ori put his plate down and almost ran down the hall to have a hot bath. Bilbo chuckled and finished his food before filling the sink and beginning to wash up.

"Here Mister Baggins, let us do that." Kili told him, taking a plate from him. Seconds later Fili and Kili were washing and drying the dishes like experts even if they did make him cringe a few times by tossing things between them.

They had just finished putting everything away and the group was heading into his sitting room when someone knock very firmly on the door. "He's here."

_TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 3**

Bilbo headed for the door, curious about this last dwarf. He could hear and feel Gandalf following him but ignored him for the moment. Bilbo opened the door to find himself facing a rather tall dwarf dressed in a fur coat and with the shortest beard next to Kili's. In fact he got the feeling he was looking at Kili given a few more decades. Although their eyes were different, Kili's were a warm brown while this dwarfs were a cool blue. "Ah Bilbo Baggins, may I present the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield."

"So this is the hobbit. Looks more like a grocer than a burglar. Tell me Master Baggins. What is your weapon of choice, axe or sword?"

"Neither, I prefer a bow or knife, not that it's any of your business Master Oakenshield. Leave your cloak on a peg and your weapons in the trunk. I saved you a plate for dinner." Bilbo answered curtly before heading for the kitchen. How dare that…that insufferable…urgh. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Sorry about that, Uncle Thorin can be….well he doesn't warm up to non-dwarves very quickly." Bilbo turned to find the older of the two brothers standing in the doorway.

"It's fine." He told the young dwarf.

"Bow and knives huh? Kili is an archer too."

"And you carry a lot of knives." Bilbo commented, after all he'd had a good amount of them dumped in his arms earlier.

"Looking around I didn't think Hobbits used weapons." Fili questioned even as they moved towards the sitting room.

"Very few do except the Bounders who patrol the edges of the Shire." He explained as he sat before his fire. The other dwarves had fallen silent, shifting towards the sitting room to listen in.

"Are you a Bounder?"

"No, I was for about two years but that was a long time ago. I've kept in practice though, the road to Bree isn't always safe and I do business there." He explained.

"I didn't know you joined the Bounders Bilbo." Gandalf commented as he joined them and Bilbo looked over at him, face blank.

"How could you? You and the Rangers left as soon as the last corpse was burned and you haven't been back since. You didn't have to deal with the fact that over half of our people were dead and that even with what you brought the rest of us almost starved until we could get more crops planted and more animals for meat. Do you know how much of my family I burned that winter? Not just my parents but Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, so many that I am the eldest heir left to the position of Thain. Paladin will take my place when old enough but we're the only male heirs left. I wasn't even an adult! I found myself trying to support the Old Took, take over the Baggins family and businesses as well as trying to help protect us. It took five years of mild winters for everyone to stop bolting their doors as soon as the snow began to fall." Bilbo struggled to stay calm as he confronted the Wizard, maybe if he had stayed to help some of those who had died later from the cold and hunger would have lived. How dare he show up after so long and assume he knew anything about him.

Several of the dwarves looked at the hobbit with more respect than they had previously. They also felt lest scorn for his people as a whole when they heard how many had been lost in one winter, they knew that sort of loss and grief. "Pardon me Master Baggins, but what is the Thain?" Balin asked cautiously.

"It's a hereditary title granted by the King when hobbits first settled here. There's no real power behind it anymore though." Bilbo shrugged it off.

Kili stared at him and then grinned. "You're like me!" He crowed and everyone stared at him. "What? Thain is hereditary like being a King and there is someone between Mr Baggins and the title, like Fili is for me."

"Yeah but you're still my little brother, Mr Baggins said the other heir is younger….so why does he inherit?"

"Because my mother was younger then Paladin's Grandfather who was my mother's older brother." Bilbo answered.

"As the current heir, you leaving the Shire would be inadvisable." Balin stated, knowing the Bilbo would not be accompanying them. It appeared that they had lost their burglar before they had even begun.

"I leave for short trips fairly frequently but a long one with little guarantee of return? I will ensure you are clean, well-rested and resupplied before you leave." He gave a polite smile and left the room, heading for his study. He sighed and sat heavily in his chair. He glanced up at the paintings of his parents, focusing on his mothers. "Wish you were here." He whispered before moving to dig through his older books. It was a pity that all he had was some old books from a fallen kingdom of men and a lot of elven volumes but nothing dwarven. Then again they had their own secret language so even if he did he wouldn't be able to read them. He flipped through some of the books anyway and found some vague mentions of Erebor but nothing recent enough. He pulled out more, trying to find mentions of any dragons in history, after all Smaug wasn't the first of his kind but he was probably the last. But not even the elves had written on the lives and habits of dragons. He had hoped he could give them some information to help in their quest. He shut the book and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes. Then he heard it and frowned in concentration. He got up and opened the door a crack, hearing the deep voices of the dwarves as they sang, it sounded so sad. It tugged at his heart and he slid down to the floor, unable to stop listening.

Bilbo stayed where he was until he heard the dwarves move off to bed then he got up and left the room, heading for one of his storage rooms far at the back of his smial. He opened a chest inside and pulled out the pack inside, checking it over for damage. He then checked and packed a sleeping roll and various other supplies needed on the road. Several knives were laid out to be sharpened and then a pile of clothing was pulled out. Knowing he wouldn't have time to sleep that night he packed some away and then changed into the remainder. The dark brown trousers were longer than normal, coming down to his ankles to protect from brambles and such. He then pulled on a sturdy dark green shirt and fixed his suspenders. Over the top went a worn leather coat that fell part way down his legs. He made sure his pack was ready and then pulled down his bow and quiver, setting them beside it. He slipped back to his office and pulled out some official paperwork before slipping out of his smial and began walking quickly, there were people he needed to talk to and thankfully they were early risers. This may be the dumbest thing he had ever done but he was going to Erebor.

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Glad you're all enjoying this. _

**Chapter 4**

Bilbo walked silently through the grass, cutting across country to save time. It wasn't like he would wake those sleeping beneath his feet, he was far too quiet for that. Once he reached the stables where Myrtle was kept he swiftly saddled her and then left a note so no one would panic over her being gone. That down he set off down the road at a fast trot, he had a lot of distance to cover and not a lot of time. After all the Old Took needed to be informed in person that his current heir had taken leave of his senses and decided to trek half way across Middle Earth to face a dragon. Yes, this was going to go very well. He also had several letters to be delivered on his way back if his grandfather didn't kill him first.

By the time Bag End came back into sight the sun had risen and he was tired but content that everything was handled. If he hadn't sent word or returned within two years then Bag End would pass onto a cousin on the Baggin's side, one of the few he could stand and then into the Took's if his family wasn't available or didn't want it.

Inside his home the dwarves were gathering their belongings and sharpening weapons. "The hobbit clearly wants us gone as soon as possible." Thorin snapped when Kili dawdled and Gandalf chuckled.

"My dear Thorin since when has young Kili carried two quivers?" He asked, nodding towards the second, smaller quiver and Thorin frowned, suddenly realising there were fourteen and not thirteen packs in the hall. "Ah….I do believe that is out burglar now" Gandalf commented as the sound of an approaching pony reached them. Sure enough when it came into review it was revealed that Bilbo was perched on top.

"Good morning." Bilbo greeted as he slipped from the saddle and then removed some packages from the pony as well. Bofur quickly moved to help him and Bilbo smiled at him happily in thanks.

"And where have you been?" Thorin asked, well demanded really and Bilbo raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You don't seriously expect me to just up and vanish for who knows how long, possible permanently, without making provisions for those that depend on my family do you?"

"And how did the Thain react?" Gandalf asked and Bilbo winced.

"It could have gone better. But Paladin will be of age in a few years and my will clearly lays out which Baggins cousins should inherit if I don't return." He moved inside to check over his pack and settle some of the packages inside, others he handed around and they were opened to find food that would last months without spoiling. "Have you had breakfast?"

"Not yet." Bofur offered and Bilbo nodded, heading for the kitchen. Thorin scowled and Bilbo didn't even look back at him as he answered the scowl.

"We won't get far on empty stomachs." The hobbit pointed out sensibly even as he grabbed what food was left in his second pantry. He soon had a filling meal set out and they all dug in. He was starving after such a busy night and morning but as soon as he was finished he was up and covering furniture in sheets. Seeing what he was doing several of the dwarves moved to help. Bilbo hesitated in his study, staring at the books his father had collected and he had added to. He would miss this cosy room that reminded him so much of his father. Hearing the increasing noise from the others he closed the door and walked away, going to slip his knives, quiver and bow into place before settling his pack as well. He headed back outside, unable to stay in the familiar halls any longer and moved to feed Myrtle an apple.

"She's a fine pony but I didn't think hobbits rode." Bilbo turned to find Balin behind him.

"We don't, not really. I bought her to carry things though I have ridden her a few times, especially when bad weather is threatening. This morning I needed the extra speed to get everything done."

"Mind if we load her up until we collect our ponies?"

Bilbo blinked but then nodded, so they weren't walking all the way to Erebor. That made sense, most races weren't made for the long walks hobbits could manage. He would just have to get used to riding a lot more than he was used to. He helped load Myrtle with supplies, petting her to keep her calm since the load was heavier than she was used to. Once they were all done he locked his front door and took the reins to lead his pony. There was no turning back now. He dropped the key in the Gamgee's mail box as they walked past and forced himself not to look back. He could feel the stares of his fellow hobbits but he ignored it since he was used to being the odd one out.

At the Green Dragon the supplies were moved to the pack pony and Bilbo mounted Myrtle even as the dwarves mounted their ponies and a large horse appeared for Gandalf. Then they were off at a good pace, wanting to cover a good amount of land before nightfall.

* * *

><p>"Bilbo sir?"<p>

Bilbo looked up from where he was skinning the rabbit Kili had killed. "Yes Ori?"

"May I ask you something?"

"I believe you already have." He smiled and patted the log beside him. "What would you like to know?"

"When you were explaining about the Bounders and then were yelling at Mister Gandalf….you said he and the Rangers left but I was wondering…."

"Why they were in the Shire in the first place?" Bilbo asked with a sigh, he had expected someone to ask eventually. Ori nodded nervously. "They came to help although far too late for many. It was twenty years ago and I was not yet of age. We'd had a very wet summer so the crops weren't as good as most years. Some fields simply washed away, livestock drowned when the river flooded but no one was too worried. Winters in the Shire tend to be mild after all." He put the rabbit aside and pulled his pipe out, lighting it shakily. "But that winter was anything but. Frost came months too early, then snow and storms. No one thought it would last long though so they didn't really ration supplies until it was too late. But the worst was yet to come, the Brandywine River has always acted as a safe border but that winter it froze over and once it did they came. First wolves but eventually orcs as well." By now most of the dwarves were listening, not that Bilbo noticed. "The wolves could be barricaded out of smials easily enough and they only really attacked at night so shirt trips in the day weren't too dangerous. We had to share food and firewood around to ensure everyone had enough. The bounders managed to kill several of the wolves as well so we started relaxing a little. Well most did, mother never believed things would be that easy. She had a bow from her travels and would help the patrol Hobbiton, we were far enough from the borders that there had been little trouble with wolves. Tookland was safe as well thanks to the Great Smials, they were designed long ago when there was still wars around us. But then the orcs came and they did not care how far into the Shire they came. Mother…..she was coming home after helping deliver a baby…..Father found her the next day." Bilbo closed his eyes in grief.

"I'm sorry Mister Bilbo, you don't have to keep going." Ori whispered and Bilbo managed a wan smile for the young dwarf.

"It's alright Ori." He patted a gloved hand and took a deep inhale from his pipe. "That was the first orc attack but far from the last. Mother had been teaching me archery, she had promised to take me on an adventure once I was of age and thought I should know how to use a weapon. Weapons in Hobbiton are rare, those of us who fought back were mainly armed with kitchen knives and pans. You should have seen Hamfast wielding that pan and taking out orcs left and right, he may look meek and mild but you do not threaten his family." Bilbo chuckled softly at the memory. It took a week to realise we couldn't hold the town though so plans were made to head for the Great Smials. We never made it. The wolves and orcs were working together now and we were outnumbered. Father was one of the first to fall, he never recovered from Mothers death and just wasn't able to fight back. So many fell…that was when Gandalf and the Rangers arrived. If they hadn't I doubt any of us would have survived. It was thanks to their healers that we didn't lose more than we did, they also brought supplies which helped but that summer was a very lean one." He finished softly and then put his pipe away and moved to put the rabbit in the pot for stew.

The dwarves were quiet, trying to imagine the rolling greens hills covered with the signs of battle. It just didn't fit. Balin did the math and grimaced. The mountain winter had been hard that year but nowhere near what the hobbits had suffered, they could have spared soldiers and supplies to help them if they had known. A glance at his brother and Thorin showed they had realised that as well. After the quest was done it was past time for better relations between the Blue Mountains and the Shire. Perhaps food in exchange for metal work and protection in hard times.

_TBC…._


End file.
